


A little taste of heaven

by Kindred



Category: Charmed
Genre: Attacks, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris could feel someone watching him, he think he is going crazy from all these demons in his life. But what if he isn't as crazy as he thinks it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little taste of heaven

He had this feeling for the last month that he was being followed, it started when he finished his night shift at P3 on Halloween and as normal his brother left him alone to lock up. Standing out in the parking lot he looked around the pitch black bitter night and only saw the wind and the leaves playing kiss chase and a couple of drunk women trying to giggle their way into a cab. But Chris just couldn’t shake off the feeling he was being watched. He groaned as he looked down at his watch 2am “Come on you idiot.” He whispered to himself as he warped his coat around him a little tighter and pushed his hand into his pockets before pulling out his mobile and seeing a text from Wyatt   
‘Sor baby bro met cute girl get a cab home.’ Chris cursed at his brother as looked around the parking lot before he see a car turn and park next to him. 

He smiled at the brown hair man with bright blue eyes, he looked at the young witch smiled softly at him “God Lee you are an angel.” He grinned at him and he leaned on the window “And since when do you drive?” The dark haired teen asked   
“Oooh since my favourite charge need a lift home.” He said giving him a sly grin. Chris blushed and moved around the other side his hand touched the handle of the car before he turned around and looked around at the street trying to see someone or something was watching him “Hey Chris?” He asked   
“I thought… Oh it nothing too many dam demons.” He chuckled as he open the door and slipped inside.   
“Tell me Chris what is wrong.” Lee asked as he drove out of the parking lot. The young witch shook his head and smiled   
“I’m being silly, I had this feeling that someone has been watching me.” Lee looked at him from the corner of his eye   
“Really?” He asked   
“It’s nothing I’m becoming paranoid that’s all.” The teen said as he sent a text Wyatt ‘Shit head’   
“When did this this started.” Lee asked. He didn’t like the idea someone stalking his witchling or any demon stalking the family he’s been to ask to watch over…I will have to keep a closer eye on him… he thought   
“I don’t know a couple of weeks ago.” 

This feeling carried for months after that night even when dealing with demons or at college and trying to handle a lusty whitelighter that liked to nibble on his neck. He has heard whispering about what once demon is planning and it worried to no end as he was stalking his own family. It’s nothing new but when his cousin was attacked she was pushed down a flight of stairs on her way to college she told them that this demon placed his hand on her stomach for a few minuet and then pushed her side telling her that she wasn’t right, she spent a night in the hospital. They all thought it was one off that day until others of the family was attack that including Chris. 

He was out back, he was carrying out crates of empty bottles ready to be collected. He just put the crate down and went to the other side to pick up a box filled with beer bottles when he heard the door close behind him. He frowned and put the box back down and turned around to see a man standing there block his way to the door. “Sorry the bar is closed and this area is off limits.” He told him as he turned to pick the box back up   
“I’ve been watching you tonight.” The man said, Chris groaned and rubbed his eyes…just what I need…he thought, this has happen before because his classified as ‘pretty’ with nice curvy hips it made some men think he’s up for fun…which I’m not…he thought as he turned back to face him   
“Look dude you are probably a great guy but I am not interested, so let’s go back to the bar and I will get you a free drink.” He tells him. …soften the blow and then offer them a drink…came his Aunt Phoebe’s voice in his head. 

But this and tall large looking man just shook his head and grin darkly as he pushed his hand out to stop the young witch from leaving and chuckled as he reached out and hook his fingers around Chris’ chin and leaned in closer letting his eyes turn black “Fuck!” Chris gasped as he pushed the man off him as he tried to Orb out the room but found he couldn’t and the panic set in. “Your whitelighter powers are no good here pretty boy.” He grinned as Chris tried to throw crates with his orbing abilities, he looked wide eyed at the man in front of him as he walked closer towards him “WYATT!” Chris shouted as the demon rushed him slapping his hand over his mouth   
“Shhhh my darling this will go a lot better if you just let me.” He purred into his ear. Chris struggled against him kicking out and flinging his arms at him. The demon grinned as he slide his hand under the Chris’ short and rested his hand on his stomach and it clicked for Chris this was the man who have been attack his family just to feel their stomach.

The demon smiled as the witchling struggled against him he could smell his fear and panic coming off him in waves. He’s been watching Chris for weeks setting the sweet scent of the young man learning that out tall the Halliwell children he was the only one able to carry a demon child without dying. He was getting so bored of taking men and women who couldn’t even live thought the pregnancy but a child from the Charmed one’s might. “Oh you’re a ripe one.” He purred as Chris cried out as he felt his arm twist behind his back and his clothes start to be torn from his skin. 

Before the demon could even finished ripping Chris’ clothes of the door to the back room busted open letting the dark room fill with light blinding the demon stood there for a moment before hands grabbed the demons and throwing him into the room. Chris gasped as he was let go and he just fell to the floor holding what reminds of his clothes as he heard the demon scream out as he was vanquished. He felt tears burn his eyes as they fall down his cheeks as a figure of the walk in and knelt in front of him and reached out “Chris.” Came the soft words, green eyes looked at the man in front of him and he reached out and latched onto him   
“Lee!” He cried in relief as the man picked him up and carried him out the back room.

Chris had his face buried into Lee’s chest as the man looked down at the burnt scorched mark where the demon once stood. Wyatt came walking back from the front chuckling as he put his phone away getting another name of a pretty girl but his smile soon dropped when he see Lee the Whiteligher who attached himself onto their family “What the hell happen!” He yelled seeing the burn mark on the floor …mum is going to kill me…he thought   
“Where were you? Your brother was cornered and almost raped by a demon!” Lee yelled at him as he tighten his arms around the younger of the two siblings   
“Oh fuck! Chris I…I’m sorry!” He whispered as he walked over to his brother, Lee frowned at the blonde brother and shook his head as he Orbed out of there “HEY!” Wyatt yelled as they disappeared from the bar.

When Chris open his eyes to see the glow from Lee’s hand fade as he healed him, Lee looked up at the bright green eyes and smiled at him softly “How are you feeling?” He whispered as he touched the witch’s cheek Chris flinched at Lee hand but the Whitelighter still placed his hand on Chris’ cheek.   
“I feel okay.” He whispered  
“Not what I mean Chris.” He whispered back as he shifted closer to him as the teen looked away from him   
“I will be okay, thank you Lee.” The brown haired Whiteligher, warped his arms around younger man and pulled him onto his lap. Chris stiffen as the blonde man gently ran his hands over the young witch’s arms “I…I don’t…”   
“I know I’m not trying to anything like that I am just trying to comfort you.” He whispered as he ran his hand though Chris’ hair “Just rest and let me look after you.”


End file.
